starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Engine of Destruction
Raynor's Raiders |side2= Terran Dominion |side3= |side4= |commanders1= Jim Raynor |commanders2= |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |concattop=x }} Engine of Destruction is a StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission. Raynor's Raiders stole the Odin so that they could use it to capture the UNN Studios and publicly broadcast Arcturus Mengsk's war crimes.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Engine of Destruction (in English). 2010-07-27. History Background Raynor's Raiders recovered Confederate Adjutant 23-46 from a Dominion excavation on Tarsonis.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Great Train Robbery (in English). 2010-07-27. The adjutant contained proof of Mengsk's war crimes during the Great War.Conversation with Adjutant 23-46 after StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission, "Cutthroat."Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Laboratory (in English). 2010.. The Raiders needed to gain access to the UNN Studios on Korhal IV to broadcast the information to the entire Dominion. To do this, they sought to hijack the Odin, an experimental Dominion siege walker, from ; the walker was due for a public unveiling on Korhal. It was critical that the Dominion not discover the theft. After the Odin was commandeered by Tychus Findlay, it would be used to destroy the immediate Dominion presence while interstellar communications were jammed. The Mission Tychus Findlay led rebel infantry into the Odin's maintenance facility and secured the walker. Findlay set his communications to transmit only, and could not receive orders from Raynor. Findlay did not realize the error and unilaterally decided the pace of the attack; the Raiders were forced to keep pace with the walker. The rebels received Wraiths to provide air cover for the Odin. Findlay discovered the Odin was armed with a nuclear missile launcher, and expended a missile to destroy the final Dominion base. Aftermath The Raiders now had their way to infiltrate Korhal. Findlay was impressed by the OdinConversation with Tychus Findlay after StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission, "Engine of Destruction".Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Tychus Findlay (in English). 2010., and Raynor was interested in acquiring something similar. Rory Swann judged the Raiders lacked the resources to replicate the Odin, but agreed to investigate developing a smaller derivative.Conversation with Rory Swann after StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission, "Engine of Destruction".Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Rory Swann (in English). 2010. Gameplay During the raid, Tychus Findlay will take control of the Odin. He loses the ability to communicate to Jim Raynor or Matt Horner. Thus, he will begin attacking enemy bases, taking some breaks between each base. Findlay and the Odin is uncontrollable; however, it can (and should) be constantly repaired. Wraiths and other flying forces are useful for keeping up with Findlay; science vessels in particular are useful support as they can repair the Odin, although they will often stop following it once it reaches full hit points (and must be redirected to do so again). Valhalla is not home to just one experimental weapon. A unique battlecruiser, the Loki is located to the far east. Loki lies dormant until Raynor's Raiders get too close to it. Destroying the Loki unlocks an achievement. There are three devourer samples scattered across the map as optional research objectives. One is located right before Findlay finds the Odin. Another is to the right of the second base (northernmost). The last one is located some distance directly to the left of Loki. Achievements Trivia The experimental units are named after the major Norse gods, Odin, the chief god, Thor, the god of thunder, and Loki, the god of Mischief. The mission world is Valhalla, which in Norse mythology is the afterlife home of humans killed in battle. Notes References Category:Wings of Liberty missions